A vehicle such as a passenger car, a bus, and a truck is provided with a wiper blade for wiping rain, snow, insects, droplets from a preceding vehicle, or the like adhering to on a front windshield glass or rear windshield glass to ensure a view of a driver. Such a wiper blade has a rubber holder attached to a tip of a wiper arm of the vehicle and a rubber-made blade rubber held by the rubber holder, so that when the wiper arm is driven by a wiper motor, the wiper blade reciprocates within a wiping range on a windshield glass to wipe a glass face.
In order to provide good wiping performance, it is necessary to make an entire longitudinal-directional portion of the blade rubber contact uniformly with the glass face. For this reason, in the wiper blade shown in, for example, Patent Document 1, a leaf-spring member that is curved stronger than the glass face is mounted in an attaching groove formed in the blade rubber and simultaneously the blade rubber is held at two positions by a rubber holder provided with holding claws at both end portions in a longitudinal direction thereof. Thereby, when a pressing force from a wiper arm is applied to the blade rubber via the rubber holder, the leaf-spring member is elastically deformed in form of conforming with the glass face so that the pressing force is dispersed over the entire longitudinal-directional portion of the blade rubber, thereby making it possible to make the blade rubber contact with the glass face with predetermined distributed pressure.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 52-3173